Someone's in the Kitchen With Katherine
Someone's in the Kitchen With Katherine is the 54th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 68th on Nickelodeon. Katherine is taking on cooking but she thinks her kitchen is haunted, so Phineas and Ferb are on the case. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine to get rid of areas in total darkness. Episode Summary Katherine is waving goodbye to Heidi after hanging out with her. After Heidi is gone, Katherine remembers how Heidi had a cook off and how Phineas and Ferb made new food. It made Katherine want to take an interest into cooking herself. She got out some supplies and began to cook. Suddenly, the power went out. Phineas and Ferb were kind of nervous. They had caused the power out using a ghost hunting simulator. Unfortunately for them, one of their ghosts had escaped. This was trouble. Then Phineas wondered where Perry went. Perry knew Doofenshmirtz was going to use this blackout as an advantage for an evil scheme, so he skipped his daily meeting with Major Monogram and headed straight for Doof's place. Meanwhile, in his lair, Monogram was impatiently waiting for Perry. Carl pointed out on a camera that Perry had arrived at Doof's. Monogram said he was going to have a serious talk with Agent P when he got back. Katherine didn't know how she would cook in the dark. So she called Heidi and told her to come back over to help her cook. Heidi agreed. After a good chunk of time spent cooking, something spooky began to happen. Pots and pans began to clash. A broom flew through the air. Heidi ran out of the house. Doofenshmirtz was surprisingly not doing an evil deed. He was sick out power outages. So Doof made a device to get rid of the dark. Perry decided to go along with it to see what happened. Doofenshmirtz shot his building and the power came back on. Doofenshmirtz shot the entire downtown. It sprung back to life with light. Everyone was happy, even Perry. The suburbs were still in the dark, literally. Katherine called for Phineas and Ferb to come over. She said she thought she saw a ghost. Phineas asked if Katherine made any chili. She said yes. Ferb was disappointed. Everyone knows chili attracts ghosts. Phineas and Ferb said the only way to get rid of the ghost is to expose it to light. Suddenly the house lit up and the ghost died. Everyone resumed a normal day. Perry was happy with what he had done today. He headed back to the O.W.C.A. only to be met by an angry Monogram and Carl. He knew he was in trouble. Songs *''The Ultimate Fear'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Katherine': "Aren't you a little young to be hunting ghosts?" *'Phineas': "No. Are you?" *'Katherine': "No...but I'm terrified of them." Ferb's Line *"Should of not of made the chili" Whatcha' Doin Heidi Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a blackout Continuity *Another blackout happens ("Blackout!") *For some reason, you can see the zinc sunscreen in Katherine's kitchen ("The Lake Nose Monster"), ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Heidi cooking against the team of girls is brought up ("My Favorite Treat") Allusions *'2012 London Olympic Games': Katherine has some figures in her windowsill similar to the London Olympic mascots. *'Luigi's Mansion': Katherine tries to defeat the ghost by sucking it into a vacuum Category:Season 31